Luna
Luna Luna is an Archer Class Hero with a base rating of 3 stars. She specializes in attacking the back-line and can stop enemy critical attacks. Skills Unique Weapon Using Luna Overview Luna's kit is a nice mix of damage and utility, all at low casting costs. Her 1 is a moderate burst damage shot that hits 4 enemy units starting with the enemy closest to her, her 2 hits the target furthest away from her, stunning them and dealing a large amount of damage that increases the further they are away, and her passive also hits the furthest person away from her. In PvE this doesn't mean too much, just a constant stream of burst damage to enemies, but it's pretty overwhelming in PvP. The other significant tool at Luna's disposal is her 3, which reduces the crit rate of every enemy hit by 100% for 20 seconds. The range of this skill is huge, and will very likely hit of your enemies, protecting your team from unexpected bursts of damage. All in all, Luna is a great magical DPS for any team, and will pull her weight in every game mode. Gear Luna has a lot of low cost skills, and all of them are useful and strong. The only real question you need to ask yourself when gearing her is if you would rather have crit damage or attack speed. Her base critical damage is 0%, so forgoing attack speed for pure damage is perfectly viable, particularly with her low casting costs. On the other hand since all of her skills have low costs, low cooldowns, and good damage, having a high attack speed will allow you to cycle through her skills as fast as possible. Which one you choose is up to you. Options to look for: * + % Attack * + Critical Hit Chance * + Critical Hit Damage * + Attack Speed PvP Luna's ability to attack around the enemy tank is a force to be reckoned with. The burst on her 1 and 2 is high enough to cripple the backlines of almost any team, leaving them wide open to be swept by any big AoE your team has to follow up with- assuming Luna doesn't outright kill them first. Luna's ability to reduce the enemy crit rate is another outstanding effect to have in PvP, and can be used with just a single mana to boot. Since pretty much every DPS prioritizes crit chance as a means to increase their damage, reducing the enemy crit chance to zero can crush the damage output of a lot of teams- particularly teams that rely on auto-attackers like Reina and Selene. With 4 relevant PvP skills and low casting costs across the board, Luna makes a great addition to almost any team. Use Luna if: * You want to deal magic damage to the enemy team * You want to keep the enemy from sweeping you with critical hits * You want to wreck the enemy backline as fast as possible Don't use Luna if: * You are trying to build a team around physical damage synergy * You need a huge magical AoE skill to round out your team * You are looking for a unit with a lot of CC to disrupt the enemy team